Make you Mine
by FlippedOutFlippy
Summary: He didn't know what was going on, and he was slightly scared to find out. Wait..America? What are you doing! America/Russia RequestFic


**Warning: Seme America, Uke Russia, yaoi, sex, the good stuff! Slightly noncon and possessive, lots of cussing from America. Also slight urine play. But I think people will still like this! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, if I did…Sweden and Russia = Uke. Everyone else = Seme **

* * *

><p><strong>Make you mine <strong>

* * *

><p>Russia panted as he struggled once more, his body swung as the chains holding him to the ceiling weren't merciful at all. He was on the tips of his toes, trying to take the pressure off his sore wrists.<p>

His cheeks were stained red as he was completely nude, but he tried to keep his mind off it. Russia looked around the bedroom that he had been in for at least five hours.

There were strange hooks on different parts of the blue walls. Russia had an idea what they were for since his was chained up to one already.

He couldn't believe that this happened. He still didn't know why he was nude or chained up but...all he could think of was that he was about to be tortured.

Russia laughed humorlessly "Fucking Amerikan." he mumbled to himself, allowing the curse for once. He yanked on his arms, wincing as it just hurt. The Russian sighed and thought for a moment on how he got there.

He had just been walking to his own room. He was minding his own business! The one day he decided to leave everyone alone, hoping that they would be kinder because of it, and he gets nation-napped.

He remembered hearing America call for him, saying that he wanted to talk. Russia had been happy at the time, thinking it was going to be a friendly talk. He had accepted, but as soon as he turned to keep walking, he felt pain then saw darkness. Now he was hanging from a ceiling in the American's room..

He really hated his luck.

Suddenly the door opened and the familiar voice came, saying "Miss me?"

Russia glared at the man coming through the door "Nyet." he said coldly

"Why am I here Amerika?" he added, truly not knowing.

America raised an eyebrow "You really don't know?" he then laughed "Wow! I don't know if you're stupid or dense...but why don't I show you?" he grinned but there was something in that grin that Russia didn't like at all.

America walked over to Russia and grabbed his hips.

Russia blushed, remembering that he was naked, after he tried to forget "L-let go!"

"No" America smirked rubbing Russia's hips with his bare hands "Wow, your skin is pretty soft, and so pale." suddenly his hands went and gripped Russia's ass, squeezing the round globes "Your ass is nice too. I can't believe you were hiding this.."

Now Russia was mortified, his cheeks were stained red. He struggled again "W-what the hell are you doing!"

America grinned "I'm showing you, what I plan to do." he groped Russia's ass, rubbing it hard then suddenly spreading them apart.

Russia gasped as he felt cold air touch his hidden entrance. He wiggled, not liking it at all, he felt something cold grip his heart but his mind didn't want to comprehend

"You capitalist pig! Let me go!" he said again but then yelped as a dry finger was pressed inside him. He went silent, his heart pounding.

America's grin got wider "Hm? What was that?" he taunted "I'm afraid I didn't hear you..." he wiggled his finger and heard Russia try to muffle a whimper. He pushed his finger in deeper "It's so hot inside your body, I can't wait to shove my cock inside..."

Russia felt fear for the first time in a long time. He shook his head, trying but failing to get away from the finger inside him

"N-nyet! let me go, let me go, let me go!" he tried to say in a commanding tone but it came out as a beg.

America paid no attention to the Russian and finally pulled his finger from the tight entrance. He stripped, slowly, allowing Russia to see his muscled body. When his boxers, the last of his clothing, fell, it revealed his already hard length.

Russia's eyes widened at the size and he felt new fear.

America looked down at his size and said "Don't worry, it gets bigger."

That didn't calm Russia at all.

America continued "You know, I've always wanted to do something to you. Well I've wanted to do many things but this always got me excited" he said, confusing Russia

"You know how a dog marks it's territory?"

Russia frowned for a moment then his eyes widened again "Oh god" he whispered

America grinned "Yea, by pissing on the thing they own. So you know what I'm gonna do?"

Russia wiggled trying to get away "Don't!" he said, shaking his head "That's disgusting!"

"No it isn't" America said simply "I know you would look so cute" he groaned softly "I'm trying so hard not to get a real boner."

"Nyet, nyet, nyet, nyet!" he said quickly, turning his head away, not wanting to look. He knew his pleading wouldn't be heard.

Russia jerked as warm water hit him. It ran down his chest and over his legs. It was made worse as he could feel it so acutely. His body's cold temperature made the yellow liquid almost hot.

America chuckled and touched Russia's legs, the urine coating a the tips of his fingers "Fuck you look hot, covered in my piss." he said with a leer then grinned and moved his wet fingers to Russia's lips "Why don't you taste it?"

Russia jerked back as much as he could, shaking his head as he didn't dare open his mouth. He had never felt so humiliated, marked with America's urine, as if he were the other nation's whore.

"No? Fine.." America grabbed Russia's chin forcing his mouth open and shoved his fingers inside. He chuckled at Russia's disgusted look

"Good boy" he said pulling his fingers out.

America ignored how the violet eyed nation spit and suddenly gripped Russia's hips tightly, hard enough to leave bruises and lifted the pale nation.

Russia squeaked as he actually fell forward, his chains coming off the hook. But America quickly grabbed the chains that bound his hands and yanked the cold nation to the wall.

Russia was forced to his knee's, not that it was very hard since he had been dangling from the ceiling for so long. Then he heard a clinking sound. He looked up quickly to see that the chains binding his hands were locked with a closed hook on the wall. Then his legs were spread wide.

He tried to kick America then but the nation just caught his leg and chained it to the ground. The same happened with his other leg as well.

Russia held back a whimper and yanked at the chains almost franticly. He didn't want this to happen. He wished this was a dream. He wanted to wake up!

For a moment, he almost believed that it was all just a bad dream as he didn't hear anything.

But he was only trying to fool himself.

America licked up Russia's spine, his mind going slightly hazy in want. He rubbed his erection between Russia's ass cheeks and groaned

"Oh you don't know how badly I want to fuck you..." He said pushing the head of his erection against Russia's hole but only for it to slide up, past the tight entrance.

Russia trembled "Please...please don't." he begged, throwing away his pride. Tears filled his lovely eyes but he tried to not let them fall.

"Don't worry, my pretty Russian. I wont fuck you." America coo'ed "I need to prepare you first. I want you to enjoy this after all"

Russia sobbed, not being able to hold it back anymore. That was the worst. He didn't want to enjoy this. Russia gasped as a wet finger slid into him, he shivered at the unfamiliar feeling, and how different it felt when the finger wasn't dry.

America slowly moved the finger in and out, quickly adding another as he felt Russia's entrance was slicker. He took care to rub Russia's inner walls, searching for a certain place.

Russia suddenly cried out as a surge of pleasure rushed through him. He shuddered and bit his lip hard, mortified that he made such a sound. That he was starting to enjoy this.

America grinned "Found it..." he said, shoving a third finger in, hitting that special spot over and over again. He listened to Russia's muffled sound, each one sweet to his ears but not as sweet as the cry he heard earlier.

He stretched the hole and shoved his fingers in deeper, pressing the bundle of nerves hard.

Russia gripped the chains hard, his lip bleeding with how hard he was bitting it. He gave a loud yet still muffled moan and was disgusted by his lack of control. Finally the fingers were pulled out, leaving him strangely empty, but he refused to think about it. He didn't want it, he didn't want this.

Then his mouth opened in a silent cry as he was stretched further than what the fingers could do. Russia could feel it, the large member inside him, claiming him.

America groaned loudly as Russia's tight heat engulfed him. His cock throbbed at the feeling and he thrust again, getting deeper inside

"Fuuuuck!" he growled, his hands gripping Russia's ass tightly, spreading the cheeks apart.

"God you feel so fucking good!" he leaned over Russia's body and began thrusting repeatedly. In and out, In and out, deeper, harder. He couldn't get enough of that sinful body.

Russia couldn't hold in the moans as his body was violated in such a good yet horrid way. He couldn't stop his body from moving with the hard thrusts. Then a wave of heat rushed over him and he cried out loudly, bucking back towards the thrust.

Tears fell from his eyes, and humiliation burned his body again. He felt disgusted in his body, in its reactions.

"Fuck yea!" America grinned at hearing the cry from Russia. He made sure to hit that same spot over and over again.

He could feel his climax coming and groaned loudly, thrusting even faster than before. He pounded into Russia's body, bruising the flesh

"Damn! I'm gonna cum-fuck! I'm gonna fill you up so bad!" he shouted as he drove himself deep into Russia, releasing his sperm into the other nation.

Russia shook his head unable to speak as America thrust harder. Saliva ran down his chin and tears ran down his flushed cheeks. Then his eyes widened as America thrust deeper than before, forcing Russia to cum. He could feel his insides get bathed in the blond nation's cum and could feel it already starting to drip out of him even with America still in him.

America fell against Russia's back, panting. He chuckled breathlessly, rubbing the other nation's sides

"Yes..god damn you're perfect." he kissed Russia's shoulder blades "I can't wait to have you again. I swear, I'll make you feel this good forever..." he fondled Russia's soft chest and kept pressing kisses to his back

"I'll never let you go..."

* * *

><p>Yea...my first nonconurine play..It was a request, I feel slightly sad it was noncon. Since I normally don't do noncon. But I still hope people will like this!

Anyway~

REVIEW!


End file.
